


ineedminions Spooky Manip Month

by ineedminions



Series: Photoshop Fun [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The Mummy Fusion, Dark Magic, Deal with a Devil, Devils, F/M, Gen, Greco-Roman, Inspired by Addams Family, Photoshop, Spies & Secret Agents, Vampires, Vikings, Werewolves, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: Some fun spookier themed manips for October.It’s officially that time!!!  I ended up having a decent number of ideas and think I’ll probably have more to make throughout the month, so I made it a month long ordeal instead of just a one week thing like I have before!!   There’s LOTS of other ships coming later this month!!!
Relationships: Bronn/Sansa Stark, Cersei Lannister/Ned Stark, Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Night's King/Sansa Stark, Oberyn Martell/Sansa Stark, Roose Bolton/Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Photoshop Fun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772677
Comments: 46
Kudos: 81





	1. Sansa x Jon - Modern Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad Moon Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384581) by [TheRedWulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf). 
  * Inspired by [I will always be with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010190) by [Leeef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeef/pseuds/Leeef). 
  * Inspired by [Mr. Clean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303746) by [TheRedWulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 is for @madamebaggio who requested a Werewolf themed Jonsa. 
> 
> The first picture is more of a Teen Wolf-style photoshoot with werewolf Jon and Sansa.
> 
> The second would be an older Jon and Sansa in their wolf forms (Jon more of an Arctic Wolf and Sansa a Maned Wolf) with their twin babies in their wolf forms (technically Maned Wolves, but their coloring looked like a good blend of the 2).


	2. Sansa x The Night King - Canon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 is a Sansa/Night King manip in which Sansa becomes his Ice Queen ruling over a much changed Westeros.


	3. Sansa x Jaime - Vampire/Werewolf AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 is a Sansa/Jaime Vampire/Werewolf AU. This one was somewhat inspired by @tm_writes‘s Honor’s Last Love. If you haven’t read it, go read it! It’s amazing!!!❤️❤️❤️


	4. Sansa x Sandor - Vikings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 is from @goodqueenkaro who had requested “SanSan Vikings.” While I haven’t seen the Vikings show yet, it has made it on my list. I was going more for the aesthetics here.
> 
> We’ve got more Jessica Chastain as Sansa and Clive Standen as Sandor. (I’ve got a lot more Jessica-Clive SanSan coming this month!)


	5. Sansa x Oberyn - Dark Magic AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 is from @madamebaggio who asked for some Sanberyn with maybe a dark magic twist.
> 
> We’ve got some blood magic happened with the guy getting stabbed and of course we’ve got all sorts of potions ingredients along the wall since he IS the Red Viper and all....


	6. Sansa x Tywin - Deal with the Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 is for OperaPhantom who asked for a TySan Deal with the Devil. 
> 
> I thought to myself as I was putting it together, that Tywin and Sansa could both be the devil together, charming, wheeling and dealing people. They make quite a formidable team. Sansa does most of the charming and finding out what people want. Tywin sets the terms, collects debts and sets his team on those that don’t uphold their end of the bargain.


	7. Sansa x Sandor - Bad Moon Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 is for @the-red-wulf who asked for some SanSan based on her Bad Moon Rising fic. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384581
> 
> I used Jessica Chastain and Clive Standen again as Sansa and Sandor.


	8. Sansa x Tywin - Deal with the Devil 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 is for Cat who got my mind thinking after I posted the TySan Deal with the Devil the other day. Here we have Actual Devil-form Tywin who has maybe rescued Sansa who was supposed to be sacrificed to him. 
> 
> I used Jessica Chastain again as Sansa and this is actually Charles Dance from Childhood’s End (which I have not actually seen)


	9. Sansa x Sandor - Bad Moon Rising 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 is for @the-red-wulf who asked for some SanSan based on her Bad Moon Rising fic. 
> 
> I used Jessica Chastain and Clive Standen again as Sansa and Sandor.


	10. Sansa x Roose  - Gender Role Reversal Lucifer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 is for andcreation who discussed a Roosa Lucifer AU. We thought it would be interesting to have Sansa be Lucifer and Roose be the Detective. 
> 
> I liked how the Jessica Chastain photoshoot already had this very old looking seal in the background.


	11. Sansa x Oberyn - Mummy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 is a Sanberyn Mummy AU. Archaeologist Sansa Stark is on a dig and ends up finding the mummy of Prince Oberyn Martell. He comes alive and they end up falling in love. (Picture more a Ramses the Damned vibe).


	12. Sansa x Sandor - Bad Moon Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 is for @the-red-wulf who asked for some SanSan based on her Bad Moon Rising fic. 
> 
> I used Jessica Chastain and Clive Standen again as Sansa and Sandor.


	13. Lyanna Stark - Leeef's "I will always be with you"fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey @leeef! Here is the Lyanna Ghost manip that you requested with Katherine Langford! I hope you love it!! I’m using this for Day 13 of my Spooky Manip Month!


	14. Tywin as Jack Skellington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 is for acrouse and @the-red-wulf with the conversation about Tywin as Jack Skellington over on discord. I had a lot of fun with this one!


	15. Sansa x Roose  - Lucifer AU 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 is another Roosa Lucifer AU for andcreation. I had a love of fun doing several of these. We thought it would be interesting to have Sansa be Lucifer and Roose be the Detective. Maybe they need a distraction and Sansa’s happy to provide.


	16. Sansa x The Night King - Canon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 is a Night King and his Ice Queen manip. I like the idea that it’s Sansa that got changed and she still manages to protect her family. 
> 
> I used Emily Blunt here from The Huntsman Winter’s War movie.


	17. Cersei x Ned - Greco-Roman AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 is some Cersei/Ned Manips for my dear Cat! I got some Greco-Roman Nedsei here.


	18. Sansa x Sandor - Bad Moon Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posting a bonus one tonight to bring it to the correct date so Day 18. That had been bothering me for about a week so I finally said fuck it just put an extra one in.
> 
> This is the last one I have for @the-red-wulf who asked for some SanSan based on her Bad Moon Rising fic. I tried to interpret their wolf forms here.


	19. Sansa x Roose - Mr. Clean Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 of ineedminions’s Spooky Manip Month as voted on on the discord server and tie broken by @the-red-wulf! 
> 
> I was watching Justice League the other day and damn if The “Black Clad Alpha” didn’t give me Roose as Mr. Clean vibes. https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303746 
> 
> Let’s imagine for a hot second that some fool holds Sansa hostage after/during her yoga class. She manages to get a text off to him before her phone is taken. Roose is coming off a job and charges in to save her.


	20. Sansa x Jaime - God and Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 is our Jaimsa god and goddess vibe. Damn if I don’t just love that Gods of Egypt costume on Nik. War God Jaime (Ares maybe?) is definitely trying to figure out what he has to do to get the positive attention of Love Goddess Sansa (Aphrodite maybe?). 
> 
> I absolutely LOVE Jessica Chastain in this beautiful gown. It’s so ethereal and delicate.


	21. Sansa x Stannis - Modern Spy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 for Spooky Manip Month! We got spy Stansa. There was a fight and Sansa got a bit stabbed/shot and Stannis got her patched up.
> 
> Used Jessica Chastain for Sansa and Mark Strong for Stannis.


	22. Sansa x Roose - Gender Role Reversal Lucifer AU 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 is my last Roosa Lucifer AU for andcreation. I had a lot of fun doing these. We thought it would be interesting to have Sansa be Lucifer and Roose be the Detective. I loved the knots on this particular outfit she’s wearing.


	23. Sansa x The Night King  - Ice Queen AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 is a Night King and his Ice Queen manip. I like the idea that it’s Sansa that got changed and she still manages to protect her family. 
> 
> I used Emily Blunt here from The Huntsman Winter’s War movie.


	24. Sansa x Tywin - Dark and Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 is brought to us by a suggestion from @redbirdblackdog. “I love super dark hubs with red haired bouncy wife, no one gets it, but they do.“ 
> 
> I found the perfect pictures with Jessica and Charles. I definitely leaned into making Tywin a bit darker shadowing-wise, just like I picked this picture of Jessica because she looks so sunny and bright.


	25. Cersei x Ned - Monster Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 is be a Cersei/Ned manip. They’re evil creature hunters on a hunt to rid an area of something that had been killing people.


	26. Sansa x Sandor - Canon/Frankenstein's Monster Fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26 of Spooky Manip Month!! @redbirdblackdog had suggested a “Monster of Frankenstein & his bride” with a SanSan suggestion. 
> 
> I took that idea and ended up in the direction of Aaron Eckhart in “I, Frankenstein” for the aesthetics as Sandor. Instead of Gregor burning him, they fight and he’s left for dead. Qyburn is able to save him, and while he’s recovering, he dreams of his beautiful betrothed, Sansa as an angel. She’ll just be happy he’s alive when she sees him again.


	27. Sansa x Tywin - Dark and Light Contrast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27 is brought to us by a suggestion from @redbirdblackdog. “I love super dark hubs with red haired bouncy wife, no one gets it, but they do.“ 
> 
> I found the perfect pictures with Jessica and Charles. I definitely leaned into making Tywin a bit darker shadowing-wise, just like I picked this picture of Jessica because she looks so bright.


	28. Sansa x Bronn - 1900's Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28 of Spooky Manip Month is Sansa/Bronn. Detective Bronn Blackwater met the beautiful Sansa Stark after a terrible accident befell her fiance Harry. Sansa and Bronn fell in love, married and moved away to their new start in the Riverlands.


	29. Sansa x Roose - Dark Husband Light Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29 is brought to us by a suggestion from @redbirdblackdog. “I love super dark hubs with red haired bouncy wife, no one gets it, but they do.“ 
> 
> I found the perfect pictures with Jessica and Michael. I loved the contrast between them!!


	30. Sansa x Tywin - Dark and Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30 is brought to us by a suggestion from @redbirdblackdog. “I love super dark hubs with red haired bouncy wife, no one gets it, but they do. or her in dark.“ 
> 
> I found the perfect pictures with Jessica and Charles. I love the contrast here between them with the black and white.


	31. Sansa x Oberyn - Addams Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE LAST DAY OF SPOOKY MANIP MONTH!!!! DAY 31!!!
> 
> @redbirdblackdog, @madamebaggio and @the-red-wulf were all an amazing fountain of manip ideas for me this month!! So thank you all for your help!! 
> 
> This last one was @redbirdblackdog‘s Addams Family suggestion. Or as the case may be Oberyn and Sansa Martell. I LOVED that the pictures I found online for an Addams Family themed house had snakes all over this room so I thought it was extremely appropriate for The Red Viper to be our Gomez. 
> 
> I hope you all had lots of fun with me this month with the spookier vibes!

**Author's Note:**

> If there’s something you’re potentially interested in seeing, drop me a direct message or an ask over on tumblr (https://ineedminions.tumblr.com/) and I might be able to make it happen.


End file.
